Jerome Dean McSorley (1929-2005)
Jerome McSorley was a pastor, missionary, and father of seven children. Childhood Jerome was born to a middle class Irish Catholic family in Eau Claire, Wisconsin. His father Raymond was a factory worker and did many odd jobs on the side to support his large family, his mother, Olive, also had many odd jobs and sold Avon to supplement the family's income. Ray and Olive raised 12 children in a modest home in the 9th ward in Eau Claire, Wisconsin. Marriage Jerome Dean McSorley and Betty June Kennedy eloped to Stillwater, Minnesota and were married at the ages of 16 and 17. Young adulthood Jerry attended catholic schools until high school. He met Betty at Eau Claire High School. They were married and started their family as teenagers, As a young man Jerome worked many different jobs: taxi-driver, bus boy, newspaper deliveryman, drycleaner, and a shift manager at a paper mill. He also went to work at the tire factory where many of his family and his father-in-law worked. He worked at Gillettes (Unifroyal) until he left for a missionary training camp in Mingus, TX in 1957. Missionary life Jerome sold all his family belongings and first trained in Bible school. After graduating from IBC in San Antonio, TX Jerome moved his family back to his home town, Eau Claire, Wisconsin and resumed work at the tire factory waiting for the Lord to provide a way for him to go to the mission field. One day the call he had been waiting for came from a church in Kenosha, Wisconsin. Joe Vlahovic from Lakeshore Tabernacle called and asked if he would be willing to meet with the church and talk about representing their church on the mission field. With great excitment he pursued the invitation and had a long and wonderful partnership with the Kenosha church under the direction of 'Doc' Broker, then pastor of Lakeshore Tabernacle. Jerome moved his family to Monterrey, Nuevo, Leon in 1961 and in 1963 moved to Zapata, Texas, which he used as a base for missionary operations in Mexico. He founded a missionary organization called Front Line Missions, which financially supports many native pastors, raises money to build churches, etc. in Mexico, FLM is still administered from Zapata by Jerome's wife, Betty and his children. He concentrated on reaching the lost in very primitive ranches. Many of the ranches had never had anyone bring the gospel to them. Jerome and a friend, Jerry Witt, would fly over areas and map remote villages to find their way into. He pioneered works from one end of Mexico to the other. He also trained native pastors at a Bible School he founded and sent them out to preach in primitive areas. He founded works in China and India. The works in India are ongoing operated by an Indian pastor , T.K., who created FLM, India. 'T.K.' has started countless ministries in Rajumundry including orphanages, feeding programs and homes for widows. If you would like to help further any of these ministries you can contact Front Line Missions at P.O. Box 577, Zapata, TX 78076. They can provide food and shelter for orphans and widows for just $25.00 a month. And if you are interested in the works in Mexico there are always building projects going on where they need money and laborers. Children |- |colspan="3" bgcolor="#FFfce0" style="color: #000000;" |'Children of PARENTS NAMES' Brain surgery Death Jerome died in his home on April 2nd, 2005 surrounded by many of his children and grandchildren. References Jerry's widow, Betty, and 2 of his daughters still reside in Zapata, Texas where they maintain a church, Lakeshore Tabernacle, and a private christian school, Faith Academy. Category:Born in Eau Claire, Wisconsin Category:Married in 1946 Category:Died in Zapata, Texas Category:Non-SMW people articles